It All Works Out In The End
by mynextlife
Summary: Draco only wanted to protect the ones he loved and got hurt in the process.  Harry agrees to help ease the burden.


Harry was woken by loud knocking on his door. He felt as though he had just fallen asleep. He looked at the clock and saw that it was near midnight. Harry donned his robe and quietly left his room. He checked to see that Alex was still asleep before heading to the front door. He unwarded and unlocked the door and slowly opened it with his wand drawn. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing Draco at his door. "Harry." Harry immediately grabbed Draco and hauled him in. He laid him on the couch and looked him over. He was covered in blood which seemed to be coming from many cuts along his body. Draco was moaning in pain and mumbling incoherently. Harry patched up what he could and then led him to his room.

He lay Draco on the bed and striped off his clothes. Harry gasped at the cuts and bruises that riddled Draco's body. Harry went to the bathroom and gathered a pain and dreamless sleep potion. Carefully lifting Draco's head, he tilted the potions into his mouth without choking him. Once he was out, Harry began a more thorough cleaning and fixing of his wounds. When he was done, he pulled the sheet over Draco and then climbed in bed next to him. He hoped that Draco could explain what happened in the morning. Harry tried to sleep, but it was elusive as he watched to make sure that Draco was alright.

When the sun was filtering through the drapes, Harry decided to give up on sleep and got up to make breakfast. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was close to the time when Alex would wake. He hoped that he could keep Draco in his room until some of his injuries were healed. It wouldn't do well for Alex to see his father in that shape. Sure enough, just as Harry was starting the coffee he heard the pattering of small feet along the wood floor to the kitchen. Alex entered looking slightly awake. His black hair was sticking out in all directions and his blue-grey eyes still looked sleepy. "Hungry, Daddy."

Harry smiled at Alex and lifted him into the chair. He placed a kiss on his head before getting his breakfast of cereal and orange juice. At three years old, Alex was the exact replica of Draco except for the hair. That was inherited from his biological father. Draco had met Nate five years ago and they hit it off right away. Nate was about three inches taller than Draco and had hair as dark as Harry's with piercing blue eyes. He was stunning and Harry could see why Draco had fallen for him. A year into the relationship Draco found out he was pregnant. Nate was furious and accused Draco of using this as a way to trap him into a marriage.

Nate became violently abusive towards Draco and it was a miracle that Alex was born healthy. Draco had begged Harry to take Alex hoping to keep him safe from Nate. Once the war was over, Harry had disappeared from the Wizarding world with only Draco knowing where he was. Harry had told him because he wanted to keep some part of himself in the Wizarding world and because he was hopelessly in love with Draco. Draco had no idea of Harry's feelings, but has kept his whereabouts a secret for six years. Since Harry looked like he could be the biological father, it was easy to pass Alex off as his own. Draco came over every weekend and usually spent Christmas holiday with them. Alex knew them both as his fathers and Draco seemed to be okay with the idea.

Once Alex was done with breakfast, Harry took him to get ready for the day. Harry was thankful that today was a school day. Alex attended the local Muggle preschool. Since he was the only child at home and they lived a fair distance from their neighbors, Harry convinced Draco that it would be good for him to interact with other children his own age. Draco agreed and Alex went three days a week. Once finished with Alex, Harry set him down with some books. "Be good while Daddy gets ready and then we will be off to school." Alex smiled brightly. "Okay, Daddy."

Harry headed to his room and found Draco sitting up in the bed. "Draco, I have to take Alex to school and then I will be right back. Is there anything you need? Feel free to shower and you can wear anything you like, assuming my clothes will fit you." Draco just nodded as Harry rushed around the room to get dressed. He didn't even think twice as he striped in front of Draco and missed Draco's eyes widen. Draco watched as he flew out the door and then heard him talking to Alex.

Once the front door slammed shut, Draco let the tears fall. His life had become so much more complicated than he thought. He thought that once the war was over he would be able to live his life quietly. He was happy when he met Nate and thought Nate was someone that he could settle down with over time. However, eight months into the relationship the abuse started. It only worsened when he found out he was pregnant. His friendship with Harry was what saved him from ending his life and taking Alex with him. He was happy that Alex looked like him except for his hair coloring. He begged Harry to take Alex in since he was frightened of what Nate would do.

Draco moved in with Harry when he was 7 months pregnant and then left again when Alex was three months old. Draco left his old life and started another. He moved to Ireland, but still made it over every weekend to see Alex. Draco was heartbroken that he couldn't be there for every milestone in Alex's life, but felt that he would be safer without Draco in the area. Draco also thought he was safe from Nate, until last night.

Draco was unclear how Nate had found him, but he was furious at Draco. Nate was raging drunk, so Draco was unsure if he was upset that Draco had left him or if he was cut from Alex's life. First Nate had started with physical violence, beating Draco. Draco had left his wand on the table in the kitchen when he answered the door so he could not defend himself magically. Because he was so much more muscular and taller than Draco, Nate had the upper hand. Nate finally remembered that he was also a wizard and then began using spells on Draco. Draco was finally able to get away and grab his wand. His only thought was to find Harry and make sure that they were safe.

Draco made it to the shower and let the warm water wash over him, wishing his troubles would go down the drain with the water. He finished the shower and then went to find something to wear. He didn't think that anything would fit since Harry was about two inches taller and much more muscular. Draco wondered how Harry had gained so much muscle when he didn't work. Maybe it was chasing Alex around in the yard. Another pain shot through Draco knowing he missed out on a lot of Alex's life. He chose an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt of Harry's and then headed to the kitchen for some coffee.

Harry had come home to find Draco sitting at the table with coffee in his hands and unshed tears in his eyes. He looked so small wearing Harry's clothes. Harry cleared his throat and sat down next to Draco. Draco continued to stare at his cup as one tear slid down his cheek. "Do you want to talk about it? You are more that welcome to stay as long as you need to." Draco nodded. He was not going to go back, fearing that Nate was waiting for him. "Nate found me. He was drunk and just started in on me. I didn't have my wand on me right away. He started with physical blows and then remembered he was a wizard. I think that he finally passed out and I grabbed my wand and apperated here. I'm surprised I didn't splinch myself. I just needed to get away and make sure you two were safe."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. It wouldn't do anybody any good if he lost control of his temper. He reached for Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm so sorry Draco. You can stay here. I know that Alex would be glad to see you. I wouldn't mind the company either. I could maybe go to your old flat and get anything that you might want." Draco nodded again. "I don't want to be a burden." Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Draco, you are never a burden. Every weekend you come, I wish you would stay. Alex misses you all the time. I enjoy having you here. There is more than enough room and I have more than enough money to support us plus some. Please say that you will stay. Raise your son with me."

Draco closed his eyes and let a few more tears escape down his cheeks. "He's your son, too. Thank you for agreeing to help me with him. I guess I should have stayed in the beginning, like you suggested. I'm sorry." Harry squeezed his hand again. "Draco, there is nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was best for Alex. Now that Nate has found you it would be better to be here. At least there will be two of us here to protect him. I bet you could find work in the village if you wanted." Draco ran his hand nervously through his hair and then drank his coffee.

Harry returned to Draco's flat to retrieve some items of sentimental value. Nate was nowhere to be found, thankfully. The place was a mess and there was a trail of blood from the sitting area to the kitchen. Harry quickly gathered Draco's things and then left. Draco had returned to Harry's room to sleep more. He still looked terrible, but most of the cuts and bruises were fading. They had decided to not tell Alex he was here until tomorrow when he would look a little better.

The next morning Draco came out for breakfast. "Papa, papa! Why are you here?" Draco smiled as Alex came running over and gave him a huge hug. "Miss you." Draco almost started crying again. "I'm going to be staying here now. Does that sound good?" Alex gave Draco a huge smile and hugged him tighter. Draco sat at the table with Alex curled up in his lap. This was how Alex acted whenever Draco was around. Harry thought it was Alex's way of trying to keep Draco around. Harry wasn't lying when he mentioned that Alex missed him. Monday's after Draco left were always hard on Alex. He was usually quiet and subdued. His teachers had noticed, but Harry played it off that it was just what usually happened on Mondays.

Once everyone was finished with breakfast, Alex dragged Draco off to his room to help Alex get ready. Harry laughed as Alex literally was dragging Draco by the hand to his room, chatting nonstop about what he had been doing at school. Harry returned to his room to get ready. He had shared his room with Draco again. That had been the routine while Draco was pregnant. Harry had wanted to be close making sure that he was alright. While male pregnancy was not uncommon in the Wizarding world, it was a greater risk. Add that to the fact that Draco had been severely abused in the early stages of pregnancy and Harry didn't want to take any chances. They shared a room until Draco left after Alex was born. Having become a habit, Draco usually stayed with Harry when he was visiting on the weekends and holidays.

The only problem with Draco staying in his room was that Harry usually woke up with Draco curled up around him. While certain parts of his anatomy were thrilled with the contact, mentally it was not a good situation. Harry had always managed to extract himself without waking Draco. He hoped that Draco would want to move into his own room. Harry realized that six, almost seven years, was a long time to have unrequited feelings for someone. He had wanted to tell Draco on several occasions, but it never felt right to admit it. Harry stepped into the shower and allowed his mind to wander to his fantasies involving Draco. Harry wanked leisurely and came spectacularly, but it was never enough.

Harry went back to Alex's room when he had finished. He watched for a bit while Draco and Alex played with Alex's toys. Harry realized that Draco was unconsciously trying to make up for not being in Alex's life when he would bring toys every time he came to visit. Harry didn't have the heart to point this out since he knew that Draco was doing his best. "Draco, you can go and get ready and I will watch Alex." Draco turned and smiled at Harry and he nearly melted. "Thanks." Draco placed a kiss to Alex's head and left.

Harry sat down and took up where Draco had left off. "Daddy, is Papa really staying here? I miss him." Harry ran a hand through his hair and watched with amusement as Alex did the same thing. "I think that he is. Did you tell him that you want him to stay and that you miss him?" Alex smiled and his eyes sparkled like Draco's had when they were in school fighting. Harry missed that shine. "Yes. He said okay." "Well, then I guess he will be staying with us." Alex climbed into Harry's lap and cuddled. He didn't usually feel so cuddly, but Harry thought that he was somewhat confused since Draco had shown up unexpectedly and was now saying he was going to stay. "I love you Daddy. I love Papa too." Harry placed a kiss to Alex's head. "I love you too, Alex. Papa loves you, too."

Harry puttered about the house while Draco and Alex played all morning until lunch. Harry was glad that Draco could spend time with his son. They were so much alike it was startling. Harry was glad that not much of Nate was in Alex. Harry had met Nate a couple of times and while he was a very attractive man, he sometimes gave Harry the creeps. He would glare at anyone that was talking with Draco, even women, as if they were going to take him away. While it was painfully obvious who was the dominant male in the relationship, it seemed as though Draco had no voice. The only thing that Draco had ever put his foot down about was being able to see Harry. Harry had often wondered if Nate had abused Draco before he was pregnant. Harry never asked, mostly afraid of the answer.

After lunch, Draco put Alex down for his nap. He came out to find Harry sitting with a cup of tea and reading the paper. Draco watched Harry for a minute. Draco had realized in the last year that he had developed feelings for Harry. He wondered what had taken him so long. He came to the conclusion that he was so preoccupied with keeping them safe from Nate that it never occurred to think of Harry in any other way. He also realized his feelings when he would stay over and ended up curled up with Harry in bed. He knew that Harry usually woke and tried to quietly make an exit before Draco would wake up, thinking that Draco didn't want to be caught with Harry that way. Draco got the feeling that Harry didn't mind since he never said anything and never asked him to move into his own room.

Draco poured himself some tea and sat down next to Harry. "So is this what you do every day while he is sleeping?" Harry looked up and smiled. "When he is at home, yes. Since he is getting older, the length of the nap time is getting shorter. I really can't get too involved in other projects. When he is at school, I am usually doing chores around the house or running errands. While I do love spending time with him, I have come to appreciate the quiet." Draco smiled in return. "I hope that he has never been a burden. I can never thank you enough for helping me. I owe you everything." Draco looked at his hands and furrowed his brow as if scolding himself.

Harry hated seeing Draco so conflicted over his choices. When he had decided to leave, Harry tried to get him to stay and they could raise Alex together. Draco ignored Harry's protests, firmly believing that he was doing the best for Alex. He had been terrified that Nate would find him. "Draco, he has never been a burden. I was happy to help you. I do wish that you had stayed, but that is in the past. I'm just happy that you allow him to see me as his other father. He has been such a joy." Draco seemed to relax a bit, but was still on edge.

"Does he ever ask you why I can't stay? He has never asked me before. He seemed worried that I wasn't going to be staying this time." Draco was so heart broken when Alex had questioned him about really staying this time. Harry ran his hand through his hair. "He asks me every Monday why you can't stay. I explain that you are needed at work, but that you love him very much. I'm really not surprised that he doubts you. Just remember that he does love you as much as you love him. We talk about you all the time." Harry smiled thinking of all the fun stories that he has told Alex over the last year.

Draco let a few tears escape his eyes. "I'm a terrible father." "No you are not. A terrible father would leave him here and never return." Draco nodded, trying to convince himself that Harry was right. "What do you talk about with him?" Harry chuckled slightly. "I tell him stories about when we were in school." Draco gasped and stared wide eyed at Harry. They had been horrible to each other in school. "Don't worry. I usually tell him the general idea of a story. He knows that we weren't always friends, but not that we basically hated each other for almost six years. They are mostly Quidditch stories and about some of the creatures we saw with Hagrid. He seems to like the Hippogriff story the best." Harry laughed at how Alex had thought it was extremely exciting that Harry got to ride the Hippogriff and was worried when he heard about Draco being injured.

Draco closed his eyes and smiled. He could now see how stupid he had acted and was extremely lucky that Hagrid had been there. "Well, I prefer he didn't know we hated each other, but that is probably hoping for too much. He is bound to find out about us when he starts school and I would much rather he hear it from you and I than from someone like I used to be in school." Harry nodded. Harry was about to say more, but was interrupted by Alex calling for Draco. Draco got up and headed to his room.

It was a week later and Alex was finally beginning to relax and not worry that Draco was going to disappear. The only worry for Harry was that Draco continued to stay in his room. He decided he needed to ask Draco about that. Once Draco had put Alex down for his nap he returned to the kitchen to find Harry staring out the window, looking to be deep in thought. Draco helped himself to some tea and sat at the table. "Would you like to have your own room? There are plenty in this house." Draco was startled when Harry spoke. He looked to see that Harry was still staring out the window.

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Well…uhm…I guess it would be best." He was so nervous for some reason. He really didn't want his own room. He liked Harry and always felt safe with him. "You can have the room next to Alex's. It's similar in size to mine and it also has its own bathroom." Draco thought it was odd that Harry was still staring out the widow. Harry normally had no problem looking people in the eye while talking to them. It was one of the reasons that Draco was attracted to him. He made you feel as though you were the center of his world while you were talking to him.

Draco gathered his courage and walked over to Harry. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Draco wrapped his arms around him and leaned his forehead between his shoulder blades. "I don't really want to move out of your room. I like you and you make me feel safe." Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wondered if it was just because he had taken in Alex and agreed to help. "Are you sure? I don't think I could handle it if you changed your mind." Draco tightened his arms around Harry, happily realizing that Harry was having similar feelings about him. Draco kissed Harry's back in response. Harry twined his fingers with Draco's and held on tightly.

* * *

Draco glared at Alex as he put his feet on the coffee table. "Alex, your feet." Alex huffed and then dropped them to the floor. He crossed his arms and glared at the fireplace. Draco wondered if this was some sort of pre-teen angst stage his 10 year old was going through. Draco looked over at his daughter coloring on the floor. Lily was 6 and thankfully still very much a little girl. He and Harry were dreading the day she would discover boys to be more than 'gross' and 'full of cooties'. She had inherited Draco's blonde hair and Harry's brilliant green eyes. She was going to be a looker.

Draco winced as their two year old Samuel pulled his hair. Sam was an exact replica of Harry except for the piecing grey eyes. "Gentle, Sam. I don't want to lose my hair too early." Sam smiled good-naturedly and let go. Draco set him down and he toddled off to his toys. Harry finally made it down stairs, holding on the railing for balance. Draco stood and met him at the bottom, helping him to his favorite chair. It was the only one that Harry could manage to get out of by himself these days. He was 8 months pregnant with their fourth child- another boy.

Harry smiled at Draco and then glanced at their eldest. "Alex, what seems to be the problem?" Alex didn't look at Harry but glanced at Lily and Sam. "Did you or Papa give birth to me?" Draco gasped and stared wide eyed. Harry frowned and then looked sadly at Alex. Harry and Draco knew they would need to tell Alex the truth one day, but had been having a hard time deciding when the best time was. "Lily, please take Sam with you up to the play room." "Okay, Daddy. Come on Sammy." She took his hand and they walked up stairs to the play room.

Harry sighed, knowing that this was going to be difficult for Alex and Draco. Draco already looked pale and sat on the couch rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Why do you ask, Alex?" "I was looking at the photo album with Lily the other day and didn't see any pictures with either of you pregnant with me. I also heard you say something to Papa the other day about wanting to move since you have lived here for 12 years, but he had only lived here for 7. I'm just a bit confused." "I gave birth to you, like I did with Lily. Your Dad had Sam and now this baby." Alex eyed Draco and knew he was deliberately not saying anything about living here.

"Why are there three years where I lived here with Daddy and not with both of you?" Draco stood and began pacing in front of the window. Harry rubbed his forehead. "You are right Alex. You and I lived here for three years before your father came and lived with us. He visited every weekend and spent every holiday with us. It was for your safety." Harry looked over at Draco and saw the small nod indicating that Harry could continue. "I'm not your biological father, Alex. Draco had you live with me because he was afraid of what your biological father might do to you. He was not a very nice man and had caused your father a great deal of pain." Draco stopped pacing and was staring out the window. Harry saw one tear escape and roll down his cheek.

Alex looked from Draco to Harry and back to Draco. "Papa?" Draco closed his eyes and tried not to relive all those years of fear for Alex and Harry and then the night he came back. "Alex, I love you with my whole heart and thought it was best in the beginning. You father was abusive and not happy that I was pregnant with you. I feared for your life and left you in the care of Harry. You looked enough like him that no one guessed that you weren't his son. Harry adopted you and raised you for three years before I came back." Harry came and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco shuddered at the memories that led him to moving back in with Harry.

"I had moved away when you were born trying to protect you and get away from your father. He found me one night and…" Draco had to stop. He buried his head in his hands and cried. Alex had never seen his father cry before. It frightened him and he looked to Harry for help. Harry wrapped Draco in a hug, knowing that this was very difficult. They had not talked about that night since they had confessed their feelings. "That is all. Just know that your biological father is not part of your lives for a very good reason that I'm sure you can figure out. Your father moved home and has been here ever since." Alex nodded and then headed to his room.

Harry sat on the couch and made Draco sit with him. "I'm sorry Draco. I had given them the photo album and didn't realize that he would notice those things. I'm also sorry that you had to relive those memories." Draco buried himself in Harry's chest and inhaled the familiar sent that always made him feel safe. "It's not your fault. We had always known that he would need to be told. It just makes me think that my reasoning at the time was flawed." Harry sighed knowing that he wasn't going to convince Draco otherwise. They had had that conversation many times.

Draco stood and ran his hand through his hair trying to tame it. "I think that I will go and check up on him. I'm sure he has more questions. I love you." Harry smiled and then rubbed his stomach. "I love you, too. I will love you even more if you will help me get out of the couch before you leave. Than tell Lily and Sam to come down stairs. Lily has chores to do." Draco smiled at Harry and then helped him up. Harry waddled to the kitchen as he heard Draco calling to Lily and Sam.

Draco knocked on Alex's door and entered when there wasn't any answer. He saw Alex sitting at his desk staring out the window. "I'm sorry Alex. I would have done things differently if I thought I had better options at the time. I just was so scared for your safety." Alex nodded, but didn't look at him. "Has he ever seen me? Did he ever try to be a father to me?" Draco closed his eyes and tried to not let the many scenes of Nate beating him because he was pregnant affect him. "He has never seen you nor has he ever tried to be a father to you. He made it very clear that you were a mistake and didn't want anything to do with you. It is a miracle that you were born healthy with what he had done to me while pregnant."

Alex turned and stared wide eyed a Draco. "I was a mistake. What did he do to you?" "I will not go into what he did. And you are not a mistake. You were not planned, but I was overjoyed to have you. Have you ever felt unloved or unwanted by your Dad or me? We both love you very much." Alex shook his head. He knew that both his of fathers loved him very much. "Why does Dad love me when I'm not even his?" "What is not to love? He took one look at you when you were born and fell in love, as did I." Alex smiled and then came and hugged Draco. "I'm sorry Papa. I was just concerned since there were no pictures. I didn't mean to make you so sad." Draco hugged him closer. "It is alright. We knew that we would have to explain this to you sooner or later. It was just so hard for me to have to remember all the pain from your father and the loneliness I felt while away from you."

They stood hugging each other a bit longer. Alex hoped that his next question would cause any more pain. "Will you tell me who he is?" Draco stiffened at the question. He knew that Alex would want to know. "I can't right now. I understand why you feel the need to know. I'm afraid that he might still be out there. I wish I could help you understand how much he hurt me and how much he frightens me, even now. I can let you know when you are 18. Please wait." Alex nodded his understanding but was surprised that he father was still so frightened by this man. "I can wait Papa. Does Dad know who he is?" "Yes, but please don't ask him to tell you either."

* * *

Harry had come to terms that his relationship with Draco and their large family were in no way conventional. He loved Draco and the children and was extremely happy with what they had built. Now, as he stared into the green eyes of their 10 year old daughter he wondered why he and Draco had never considered this possibility. "Why aren't you married?" Harry stood staring back at Lily with no clear answer. "I don't know. I guess it never occurred to us. Is this a problem?" Lily looked thoughtful for a second before she answered. "Yes." Harry looked stunned as she turned her back and fled to her room, slamming the door.

Harry sat on the sofa and pondered how this happened. Lily had come home all excited because her friend Sarah was going to be a flower girl in her aunt's wedding. Lily was going on about what Sarah would be wearing and what her job entailed. She then asked who had been the flower girl at Harry and Draco's wedding. He had told her that they weren't married. In all honestly, he and Draco had never talked about getting married. It didn't bother Harry at all until Lily looked at him, scandalized. He might have to take up this conversation with Draco tonight.

Draco noticed that dinner was quieter than normal. He looked to Harry to find the reason, but Harry gave him the look indicating that they would talk about it later. Draco thought that maybe they were all still sad that Alex had left for Hogwarts again. He started his fourth year a month ago and the boys seemed to miss him the most. Being only three and not quite understanding, Josh had been the most upset. Sam, at five, remembered last year, but was still upset knowing his brother was going to be away. Draco was just thankful that Harry hadn't mentioned wanting more children. Draco felt that four was more than plenty.

Draco crawled into bed and snuggled up to Harry. "Was there something going on today that I missed?" Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the temple. "Lily came home from school all excited about her friend Sarah. She is going to be a flower girl in her aunt's wedding. Lily was bouncing about talking about what Sarah was going to wear and what her job was. She then asked who the flower girl at our wedding was. I explained that we weren't married. I asked if that bothered her and she said yes. She stormed away and hasn't spoken to me since." Harry sighed and rubbed his temples

Draco kissed Harry's chest. "I guess that we have never really talked about it. I think we have been busy raising kids. I'm sorry." Harry's laugh rumbled through his chest under Draco. "I'm not sure why you are apologizing. I haven't thought about it either. After being together for almost 11 years I certainly feel as though we are married." Draco nodded, but was deep in thought. "I think that we should get married. If it will make the kids happy. I haven't been avoiding it on purpose, but I would like it." Draco lifted his head up and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and pulled Draco's head down for a kiss. "I would love to marry you, but is that the best proposal you could come up with?" They both laughed.

Lily was bouncing around the back yard. "Will you be still? Dad and Papa won't be happy if you get your dress messed up." Alex rolled his eyes at his sister's behavior. He still couldn't believe that his parents had decided to get married over the Christmas break. It was New Year's Eve and he was trying to keep Lily and Sam still. Josh was with his Papa. Finally it was time to gather by the minister. It was just their family and a few friends. Alex waved to his best friend Robert and his family as he waited for his parents to make their entrance.

Harry and Draco were now standing on the balcony off their room watching the fireworks bringing in the New Year. "Well, that wasn't as stressing as I thought. I thought you would let your inner girl take over." Harry smiled lovingly at Draco while he mock glared at Harry. "I'm not the one to throw a tantrum at the thought of having to dress up. You would have had us in jeans and t-shirts at the Ministry." Harry pulled Draco closer and kissed him. "I love you. I love the kids. Our wedding was perfect." Draco smiled back lovingly.

* * *

Draco looked close to passing out and was gripping Harry's arm tightly. Harry looked equally stunned, but managed to find his voice. "How did you find your father?" He then turned to Draco. "Did you give him his name?" Draco still looked pale and stunned so Alex, now 21, answered for him. "Papa said that he would tell me his name when I was 18. I only asked him about six months ago. I just wanted to know who he was. I started looking and I found him." Harry and Draco sat on the couch. Draco's hands started shaking. He was worried that Alex would look for him once he gave him the name.

Alex took a deep breath before explaining. "At first I just wanted to know more about my father. It always bothered me that he made you so scared and upset, Papa. You are usually so strong and in control. I couldn't understand how one person could cause you so much pain. While searching, it occurred to me that I wasn't looking for my father, but the man that sired me. I already have two wonderful fathers. Dad, I am glad that you took me in as your own and that you and Papa fell in love." Harry smiled at Alex as tears formed in his eyes. "Alex you were always my son."

Alex smiled back before continuing. "I just wanted to see what had become of him. It turns out that he had been married and was abusive to his wife for several years. She finally snapped one time and killed him. He died about 5 years ago." Draco looked up, shock clearly written on his face. "W-w-what?" "He is dead. He can never bother you again. I tracked his wife down. She is in St. Mungos mental ward. They didn't have any children." Draco closed his eyes and then buried his head in Harry's chest and sobbed. It was a relief that Nate was no longer a worry. He didn't feel sorry that he died. He felt bad that Nate had abused someone else. He cried that she was now with the Longbottoms for the rest of her life. Alex came and gave his father a hug. "Thank you for protecting me. I have never been upset with your choice. I'm glad that you brought Dad into my life. I'm so happy that you found love with him and gave me a wonderful family. I love you, very much."

* * *

Draco and Harry waved at Josh, hanging out the window of the train, with unshed tears in their eyes. His blonde hair was blowing wildly and his grey-green eyes were sparkling with excitement. It was harder to send him off to school than they had thought, since he was that last. It was going to be strange with just the two of them in the house. They had never had a time when it was just them. Harry smiled at Draco as he continued to watch the train until it disappeared around a bend. "Well, they are all gone, for now. We have three and a half months of the house to ourselves until three of them return." Harry smiled and kissed Draco. "I think that we have done well for ourselves. Alex is in Healer training. Lily is Head Girl in her last year and probably looking for another boyfriend as we speak." Draco groaned at the thought.

While his daughter was beautiful and very smart, she had a habit of going through boyfriends. "I would like her to stick to her studies and worry less about the boys. Besides, I bet they have all received the memo that it won't be worth their time since she tends to dump them after about two weeks." Harry chuckled. "True. I'm sure that she will be just fine. Plus, now she has both boys to watch out for. I can't believe we have the last three at Hogwarts. I wonder what house Josh will be in. I know how you feel about Hufflepuffs, but it would be interesting to have one from each house." Draco cringed. Alex had been sorted into Gryffindor while Lily went to Slytherin. Sam had surprised both his fathers and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Draco glared at Harry. "That is not funny. I have a feeling that he will also be sorted into Ravenclaw. I would be happy as long as he is happy." Harry nodded. "Let us head home and enjoy our first night alone. Whatever shall we do?" Harry winked at Draco. Draco growled and gabbed Harry's arm to apperate them. With a loud crack and a low laugh, they were gone.


End file.
